Firestorm
by MircThomas19
Summary: It used to be believed that the only way to slay a dragon to learn it from a dragon. But that was proven wrong, twice. And they say that three times the charm. Now a young man will be granted with more power than he can ever use at once. But he will find a way and he will protect his friends while he is at it. Harem Adventure Too! Lemons Much Later!
1. Enter the Power of the Stormy Dragon!

Firestorm

Enter the Power of the Stormy Dragon!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

Fairy Tail – Normal Text

"Fairy Tail" – Spoken Text

' _Fairy Tail'_ – Thoughts

 **Fairy Tail** – Spells and Magic

Storms. Thunderstorms. Hurricanes. Typhoons. Tornadoes. Tsunamis. Blizzards. They all happen naturally and yet they cause damage and destruction even worse than man can. They have the power to make us cower in fear and hide rather than face them head on. They all are built on the same three factors and even though they work apart, they are still fierce works of nature.

Water. It can bring the dying back to full health. It can turn the desert and barren into a paradise and an oasis. Anything alive needs it and can't live without it; without any other food, a living being will die of thirst before hunger. All sea life can't live without their water. But it could flood an area. Water can level forests. And it can even erode away mountains given the time.

Wind. It can help flowers spread their pollen. Help birds soar across the sea and land. It can also help ships move across the surface of the sea. But it is also the cause of tornadoes and hurricanes. It can rid trees and buildings from their foundations like weeds at the hands of a Gardner.

Lightning. The problem child of the trio since naturally, all it does is move across the sky and strike at random places. It can set forests ablaze, destroy earth and rocks, even kill any living being that is unfortunate to be struck by a bolt of lightning. It is something to be feared since Lightning moves faster than the swiftest winds or the strongest rapids.

When you put all these three forces of nature together, you can use the power of storms against your foes or simply use weather to solve problems you can't solve on your own. But tell that to a world of magic. Here, a mage or user of magic can turn their body into water to cause attacks to phase through harmlessly, create a suit armor made of wind that deflects almost any movement meant to harm the mage or even move near the speed of light with reflexes to match by cloaking their bodies with lightning. But that is only the basics and one mage can still do more with this power or powers. He can be feared through his land by his enemies and looked up like a king or a role model by his friends and comrades. And that brings us to the beginning of our story.

XXXXX

This Fiore, the continent of Earthland which is a world of magic and mages. Here, mages learn magic and cast spells for various uses too numerous to count. But there are still jobs or guests for mages that can't be solved on their own. That is why guilds were formed.

Guilds were where mages can group up and go on missions they receive from the Magical Council which is in control of all Fiore and its guilds. But they do more than that, mages often form friendships and teams to take on those harder missions or simply hang out when they don't feel like working all the time. But there is the guilds that don't serve the Magical Council and instead do things their own way which includes commenting crimes. These are known as Dark Guilds. The sad fact is that when another guild is formed, it was three more dark guilds are formed at the same time so they are everything all over Fiore.

But our story isn't about dark guilds but the unfortunate fact about the inevitable war between guilds. Including two Legal Guilds or the ones that follow the laws of the Magical Council. These two guilds are known as Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord. They both were praised by their strength and large numbers that can accomplish one hundred missions a year, three hundred if they but their backs to the hard work. But they were rivals as well but nothing they do between each other was enough to start a war until now.

Phantom Lord tried to show Fairy Tail that they had waited long enough but it was an empty threat at first but the Guild Master, in charge of every guild member and mission, could no longer ignore Phantom Lord after some of his 'children' were hurt and humiliated in front of all Magnolia City, which both guilds can be found.

After storming their guild hall, Fairy Tail fought against the members of Phantom Lord in retaliation but were forced to retreat when they learned that they were tricked and their Guild Master was put out of action. One of them however had another reason to fight against Phantom Lord, they hurt some of his friends and even kidnaped another from their grasp. After rescuing her and learning that this war was because of a client wanted this guild member, Fairy Tail learned that Phantom Lord had another Guild Hall that they were planning to use against Fiore in hopes of finishing off Fairy Tail after kidnapping the same guild member once again.

But Fairy Tail struck back again even harder and were gaining the upper hand slowly but surely. But the threat is that Phantom Lord was still going to use a destructive spell against Magnolia and all the inhabitants there so Fairy Tail is trying to find out how to stop them from firing their spell. That brings us to the ruins of the guild hall of Phantom Lord where a fight between a young man and the Ace of Phantom Lord.

And getting beaten to a pulp before the cheering crowd was Natsu Dragneel, the Salamander of Fairy Tail. Natsu is a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, and spiky pink-colored hair; Natsu has a scar on the right side of his neck, hidden by his scarf. His red guild mark is located just below his right shoulder.

Natsu's main outfit consists of a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, often left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, a gold trimmed, black cloth around his waist that reaches his knees, held by a leather brown belt with an oval-shaped silver buckle, white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and the scale-patterned scarf he received from his adoptive father, Igneel. He has also been known to wear a rolled up comforter strapped across his back, though he rarely carries it in battle but he doesn't have it right now.

"Not so tough huh Salamander!? You really are pathetic! This place is like a gingerbread house for me! You cannot win here or anywhere!" Shouted the one that was using Natsu like a punching bag. Gajeel 'Black Steel' Redfox, the Ace of Phantom Lord and one of their S-class Mages. Gajeel is a tall and muscular young man with long, spiky black hair, which is usually kept slicked back, revealing his forehead. He has red eyes with slitted dark pupils, and has no visible eyebrows. Most of his exposed body is covered in sets of simple, round studs. The most visible studs are on his face, with three of them above each of his eyes, two on each side of his nose, and two on his chin, just below his mouth. His ears are adorned by two sets of five earrings each.

He also sports four studs on each of his forearms, with his right one being covered in scars. As a member of the Phantom Lord Guild, he bore his Phantom Lord Mark at the top of his right shoulder. Gajeel's usual outfit consists of a shabby, black, sleeveless tunic with studded edges, a studded belt around his waist, loose, beige pants tucked inside studded black boots, and a pair of studded brown gloves paired with similarly studded wristbands. He also sports a distinctive wing-like ornament, seemingly made of feathers, jutting upwards, over his right shoulder, attached to his tunic by a large stud.

Gajeel has this ability to consume iron and even transform his appendages into weapons and any other object that is normally constructed from iron and steel. And since this room was covered in iron, Gajeel was able to gain the upper hand by relishing his energy and Magical Reserves when he eats to his heart's content of scrap metal.

"Natsu fight back! Please, you will get killed!"

"Natsu will need to eat fire in order to win this fight!"

"…"

Among the crowd and witness, there were three watchers that were not enjoying all this one bit. The first was the very girl whose father was the client who requested of Phantoms Lord to bring his only daughter back and pretty much the cause of this war; Lucy Heartfilia. Lucy has brown eyes and shoulder length blonde hair that is usually tied by ribbons in a variety of colors in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose. She is buxom, and has a curvaceous body. Her pink Fairy Tail stamp is located at the back of her right hand. She always has a belt that, along with keeping her skirt up, holds her Celestial Spirit keys and a whip with a heart-shaped end. She often wears black, leather high heeled boots.

The second was no human. He was Happy the Cat. Happy is a small blue Cat with a white underbelly. He has a rectangular head, with pink ears, big black eyes with small, thin eyebrows, and light blue cheek marks near to his tiny whiskers (two on each side of his face). Happy has a triangular nose that leads to semi-round upper lips on the sides. His body is rectangular too that allows him to walk erect unlike normal cats. Despite having no thumbs, Happy is able to hold things. He has a long, white-tipped tail; and the other parts of his tail are blue. Additionally, Happy is able to use his tail to hold onto objects. Happy is usually seen carrying around a green backpack, where he keeps food and items that can be used in battle. This backpack also covers his green Guild Mark that is on his back. When using his Magic, he can grow a pair of large, feathered, angel-like wings that allow him to fly around and carry others. Happy usually does not wear clothes.

The third was neither human nor a talking blue cat. He was a Celestial Spirt, a being that can be summoned through special keys by a mage for his help in the battlefield. He was Sagittarius the Archer. He could be mistaken for a horse but he looked more like a man dressed in a brown horse costume with his head sticking out at the base of the horse neck, his hands out of the hooves and his legs covered completely. He was also wearing a medieval outfit with red and white striped boxers, green archer shirt complete with black quiver with white rings near the top and bottom all kept to his body by a brown strap, a golden belt near his waist and a silver skirt.

"I completely understand now." Sagittarius said and used some of his arrows to strike some fuse boxes near Natsu and for the pink haired boy to eat. "You once ask that I can use fire attacks and I said no and that wasn't a lie. I can't start fire from the start but I can use attacks that trigger fire once they hit. That is the difference between fire attacks and attacks that cause fire." Sagittarius may look ridiculous but he was a proud and wise archer of the Celestial Spirits.

"You are amazing!" Lucy had a very complex relationship with any of her spirits, she can either be embarrassed by their behaviors or be proud of their abilities.

"Lucy, look out!" But it was not to be when something had struck the flames before Natsu could feed on them and even hacked at the three witnesses. "LUCY!" That voice wasn't Happy of Sagittarius but Natsu who was helpless to stop Gajeel from slicing at his friends.

"They are really pathetic to be so scared they can't run or hide. They let their guard down Salamander and such weaklings don't belong in any guild!" Gajeel sneered at Natsu and started to laugh at it all. He never noticed it until he realized that he was getting numb, dry and tired all of a sudden.

"I don't care anymore Gajeel. You went through all that trouble for a client's request and now you are treating Lucy and my friends as toys doomed to be broken. BY YOU FIENDS!" Natsu roared to the heavens which shook the earth. The Phantom Lord Members had started to faint in different ways which started to creep out Gajeel if he ever felt such a thing before. "I am done hiding this anymore."

What happened was like a god had descended to land of the mortals. Natsu now looked magnificent to behold. His stance was like that of a refined gentleman and prince, not twitching or placed in the wrong way. His clothes were soaked in a glow that was like yellow, blue and white combined. His hair had changed from a salmon pink color to a silver tone that was almost transparent. Scales started to appear all over his hands, legs and chest as if they were a living armor protecting its master. And yet at his feet and claws were flames that seemed to be growing strong in the glaze of the afternoon sun.

"You thought that you can hurt my friends. My family. Kick me and stab me while I am down. But I am not standing down today. You will lose this senseless war Black Steel." Natsu said in a voice that was no longer like a child and more mature and deeper as a harden warrior.

XXXXX

Elsewhere in Fiore, there was a house in the woods that looked as if it was created in a hollowed out tree. Inside was like a doctor's office. With healing herbs growing on stems in flower pots. The scent of medicine was fresh in the atmosphere. There was even a patient in a bed. He was Makarov Dreyar, the Tiny Titan and the Guild Master of Fairy Tail that was taken out by an ambush when he fell into a trap. Makarov is an extremely short, elderly man and is growing bald with only the outer rims of his head containing white hair.

But he felt something in the air other than his pain and that he was growing green. It was like something in the wind was healing him in place of the doctor that lives in solitude. Speak of the devil, she felt it too when she appeared out of a closet. She was Porlyusica the Healing Mage. Porlyusica is a slim and tall elderly woman with pink hair, tied in a bun on the back of her head by two large pins with crescent moon-shaped edges, and with two bangs of hair left framing her face. She has reddish eyes, and a beauty mark located below her mouth, on the left side of her face. Her attire consists of a dark green blouse with a tie around the collar, paired with a long matching skirt and simple shoes. Over this, she sports a crimson-colored cape, with a wide collar decorated by massive Dragon horn-like decorations protruding outwards, and edges adorned by white, arch-like motifs.

"This is…?" She muttered as the feeling was clear to be magic but she never felt this in a while. "But how can it be?" She was in disbelief while taking care of Makarov who was healing at a faster rate than he should be. "But he was hit by **Metsu**! He shouldn't be recovering like this!"

"Is the Master healing right?" Porlyusica turned to see two visitors that even knock. At these brats should remember their manners even when it is an emergency. She recognized them as the ones that brought in Makarov in the first place. They were the immigrants from a country that they will never speak of; Alzack Connell and Bisca Mulan.

Alzack is a young man of average height with long black hair that covers the right part of his face. His eyes are black as well, and the right one is always obscured by his hair. A man from the western country, Alzack's attire mirrors that of fictional cowboys, minus their signature hats. His outfit consists of a long brown coat resembling a poncho with tasselled edges together with a shirt and torn pants with strips similar to the ones on his coat hanging from their edges - these being held up by a studded belt with a skull-shaped buckle. On his feet he wears simple shoes, or boots. He has a case on his right hip, attached to a belt, in which he usually keeps one of his guns, consisting of a large leather belt, seemingly decorated by concentric circles in its widest part.

Bisca is a young woman with long, straight green hair that reaches down to her lower back, and a set of long bangs framing her face. She has brownish purple eyes, large breasts, and is always seen wearing red lipstick. After the time skip, Bisca seems to have gained sharper facial features, and has developed a curvier physique. The lower section of her hair is now tied into a thick braid. Bisca's attire mirrored that of a fictional cowgirl, with a Western-style hat always visible on her head, a light, polka-dotted neck scarf, and a pair of reddish brown boots. Her body was covered by a short, strapless one-piece dress decorated by spiraling motifs with darker, striped edges.

"I thought I told you that the only humans I tolerate are my patients and you brats didn't even knock. Disrespectful humans! Get lost!" Porlyusica had the unfortunate reputation to hate humans and drive them off her land when they have no good reason to be there. "And your reckless old man is just fine! In fact he will be out of here in half the time I thought." Porlyusica said and got angry again seeing that her guest were still in her house, taking in a breath of relief. "I said get lost! Out! OUT!"

"We get it!" Alzack and Bisca ran out of the house and the forest with Porlyusica still swinging her broom around.

"You shouldn't be so rough. They obliviously care about their Master and I did my part in making things easier." Another voice got Porlyusica's attention and saw another Guild Member and S-class of Fairy Tail, one that doesn't usually appear often for his own reasons. He was Mystogen. He wears a dark blue cloak and his arms and legs are mostly covered in bandages. During his time with Fairy Tail, he wore a dark blue bandana with a silver forehead protector, and a green mask that obscured the bottom half of his face to hide his identity from his guild mates. He usually carries his Magic Staves on his back which are held by a dark green strap going across his main body.

"I thought I told you to get lost! And stop eating my apples like you own this place!" Porlyusica yelled in her usually human hating personality. Mystogen just ate the apple he picked off without saying a word asking for permission. "This is why I hate humans. They can be so selfish!" Porlyusica grumbled until she saw something floating in the air. It was flags of various colors but they had the same symbol of Phantom Lord. 'He defeated all the branches of Phantom Lord by himself?'

"I want another apple."

"Shut up!"

XXXXX

Back at Phantom Lord Headquarters and back in the room with Natsu and Gajeel. Speaking of whom, the Ace of Phantom Lord couldn't believe what he was seeing and could feel all that power spiking all around Natsu who smirked. "It seems that my **Doragon Reiki** is too much for even the Black Steel of Phantom Lord."

"Never!" Gajeel shouted and released his magical power by a bigger margin that had released him from his status aliments. It also covered him from head to toe with metal scales, giving him the look of a dragon. "Now that I have used my **Tetsuryū no Uroko** , you can hope to beat me. My skin is now as strong as steel!" Natsu still wasn't impressed.

"Ever heard of Erigor the Reaper?" Natsu asked and Gajeel was wondering why he was saying so. "On how he was thwarted from trying to kill all the Guild Masters including your own?"

"That was you!? That is bullshit! Someone as weak as you could never have beaten him!" Gajeel shouted and Natsu only smirked and then laughed.

"Who said anything about defeating him? It is just that no mage ever saw his spells and lived to tell the tale." Natsu said and Gajeel was twitching from all this. "Now see what I mean and I thought that I will give him the credit for such useful spells." Gajeel then noticed that the air in the room started to grow wild and gathered all around Natsu. **"Sutōmu Meiru!"** Natsu then was engulfed in wind that was so strong that it could be felt within five meters but it was so concentrated that it is nearly transparent like glass.

"So you have gotten your own armor huh? I must admit that I only heard of Erigor doing it… you stole his own techniques! You Fairies are turning into thieves!" Gajeel was slowly losing it with everything that is happening in his duel; his Master told him that fighting the Salamander will be a piece of cake.

"I told you who I am giving the credit to. Now use your mouth for something other than yelling." Natsu calmly said before getting his hands in a seal with the shape of an 'X'. **"Emera Baramu!"** Gajeel was hit by a destructive beam of magical energy into his scales, knocking him off his feet and scraped some of his **Tetsuryū no Uroko**.

"Arrgh! Fine! **Tetsuryū no Hōkō**!" Gajeel then proceeds to releases a very powerful tornado from their mouth, which possesses incredible blunt force, at the opponent. In the process, sharp metal shards are dispersed, which are capable of shredding the opponent's body. But not Natsu. "Hey! Where did you go!? Dammit!"

"Gajeel look out!" One of the other guild members was just barely getting up and saw something that moved at the speed of light. Gajeel was hit by a burst of lightning that descended onto his back, destroying the ground around him. Gajeel then fell down to a lower floor.

"Natsu!" Happy was finally able to get out of his shock from being hacked at by Gajeel to see what is going on. He only recognized Natsu by the scaly scarf that only Natsu wears.

"Happy, things are going to get messy so please take Lucy out of here and go look for blue hair. She will help this time." Natsu said but Happy learned that Natsu's word is absolute in his case. Natsu disappeared in a flash of lightning towards Gajeel while Happy drags his body while ignoring his wound in order to activate his **Ēra** which is the magic that allows him to fly like a bird with angel wings.

"Blue hair! Like I am going to find something like that." Happy grumbled when he realized that carrying Lucy was hard with an open gash on his chest. But when a sudden gust of wing had picked up his wings, he lost control was headed into the ocean! "No! Oof…huh?" Happy was surprised to feel something that wasn't' the hard surface of the ocean but it was water.

"Are you Happy-sama? The one that Natsu-sama asked to protect?" A creepy woman's voice then emerged out of nowhere and Happy turned to see a strange woman that indeed had blue hair. "My name is Juvia Lockster and I am your ally not your enemy." (1) Juvia is a slender, young woman with blue hair, dark blue eyes, pale skin and a curvaceous figure. Juvia is a woman with long hair, tightly curled at the base, wearing a navy blue coat, a fur shawl with a teru-teru bōzu attached to it, as well as a Russian Cossack hat.

"Yeah I am Happy and that is my name. You have such pretty blue hair." Happy said and Juvia barley tried to hide her blush.

"Thank you and upon request of Natsu-sama, I will keep you and maiden safe." Juvia said before lowering herself and Happy and Lucy and surrounding them both with a water bubble. Meanwhile, Natsu was looking over Gajeel who was twitching in his fall and with the raw sparks that surrounded his body.

"How do you like my **Senkou Suteppu** (2) and my **Kumo Keta Kanadzuchi**? And here I thought the Ace of Phantom Lord can take it." Natsu taunted Gajeel who growled. "I bet you haven't figured out where I got these spells. I never wanted to show it either since I made a promise to Gramps. He is the only one other than me who knows my secret since I did tell him. Now I need to see your master about this stupid war but first." Natsu kneeled his fist into Gajeel's bare belly that was revealed when Gajeel could no longer maintain his **Tetsuryū no Uroko** with his body paralyzed. Gajeel then felt an incredible pain that felt like it was going to burst out his back and the crater he was lying. **"Kuuki Hebi Heki."** Natsu said calmly before leaving Gajeel, half buried in the ruins of the guild hall.

"Natsu-sama! You didn't hurt Gajeel-kun too much right?" Juvia shouted to get Natsu's attention.

"No I didn't Juvia-chan. Just leave him be for the sake of his pride and then you can clean him up. I need to take care of something else and then this war will be over." Natsu said before disappearing in burst of lightning again.

XXXXX

When Natsu found where the scent and magic signature of the Master originated he had been following through his **Senkou Suteppu** , he saw his own guild members just lying on the ground, unable to get up for some reason. One of them was named Gray Fullbuster. Gray's most prominent feature is his spiky black-colored hair. He has dark blue eyes, and his body is toned and muscular. After the mission on Galuna Island, he gets a scar on his forehead above his left eye that is partially covered by his hair. His member stamp is below his collarbone on his right pectoral muscle and is dark blue in color. Unlike almost all other people Natsu has meant, Gray does not consistently wear the same type of clothes, though he is often shown wearing some kind of white coat. Still, his most consistent pieces of clothing are his necklace, which resembles a sword with a stone in it, a metal bracelet and a chain which is attached to the belt loops on the right side of his pants.

Then there was Elfman Strauss. Elfman is a large, muscular man with tan colored skin, whose height causes him to tower over most of his fellow guild members. His long white hair is kept styled upwards in long, wavy spikes, his dark eyes possess no visible eyebrows and his rectangular, elongated face has a stitched scar running down its right side, crossing his right eye. His black Fairy Tail stamp is located on the left part of his neck.

Most of Elfman's attires have a Japanese look to them. His usual outfit resembles that worn by fictional, Japanese high-school hooligans: it consists of a dark blue jacket with purplish blue inners, held closed on the front by a line of large buttons, with similar buttons on the sleeves' back and the zip located on the high collar left open. The back of his jacket is adorned by large, light kanjis, which read "The greatest", and the jacket itself seems to be worn over a light red shirt, sometimes seemingly replaced by an A-shirt covered in many vertical lines. Elfman's outfit is completed by loose pants matching his jacket, held up by a simple belt, and traditional Japanese geta sandals, held in place by bands colored the same as his jacket's inners. Elfman's outfit rarely remains intact: employing his **Teiku Ōbā Bīsuto Ude** prompts the sleeve of Elfman's right arm to be torn to pieces, leaving his arm bare, and his pants tend to get shorter, torn edges as a result of his **Bīsuto Sōru: Teiku Ōbā Furubodi** changing the structure of his legs; when he makes use of it, his pants also gain extremely spiky higher edges.

Finally there was Erza Scarlet. Erza is a young woman with long, scarlet hair and brown eyes. She has a slender, voluptuous figure. Her most common attire consists of a custom-made armor by Heart Kreuz smiths, a blue skirt, and black boots. Her Fairy Tail stamp is blue and is located on the middle of her left upper arm. Erza's specialty in **Kansō Mahō** allows her to requip not only armors but different outfits as well, enabling her to change her attire at any given time.

And there he was. The Master of Phantom Lord and the one that caused this entire war. He was Jose Porla. Jose is a tall, slim man with long, straight, black hair reaching down to his shoulders and a thin mustache, which was given a dark reddish tone in the anime. He has got a long and sharp face, vaguely pointed ears, prominent eyelashes and dark-colored lips.

His outfit was militaristic: it consisted of a long, grayish coat closed on the right side of Jose's chest by a belt circling his waist and by another one going over his right shoulder, sporting Phantom Lord's symbol on its buckle; the coat had wide golden stripes going down from the high collar, which sported a pair of large rings hanging from it on the front, to the cuffs, with other golden parts in correspondence to the closure and below the waist, on each side. His Wizard Saint's medallion was still visible on the same spot, but had dark ribbons hanging from it instead. Covering Jose's left arm was a brownish cape, sporting a wide golden-colored stripe near the edges and some small shield-shaped ornaments placed at the same distance from one another. The outfit was completed by loose pants tucked inside boots. In addition, his left hand still sported two rings, with the one decorated by a gem seemingly being the same, but with the other being adorned by large black lines.

Natsu immediately saw what was allowing Jose to gain the advantage. His magical power was immense, much like Makarov and it even had an effect on the mages in front of Jose. It was forcing them to be cold and feel helplessness and fear. Both factors are deadly to a mage and can defeat them without using much force of magic at all. But Natsu wasn't like most mages and cast his own presence that had taken Jose by surprise and halted the supply of negative magic to everyone's spirits.

"What is this!? I can now get up easy!"

"Suddenly I don't feel cold or afraid anymore!"

"This is warm and fuzzy like I am suddenly wearing a comfy fur coat!"

Jose felt it too but in the same way as Gajeel but this time he was able to break out of it and face Natsu. "So you are the Salamander of Fairy Tail. You are also the one who stormed my guild hall twice, beat two of my Elemental Four and my Ace, and even convince one of them to betray me."

"Juvia-chan just wanted to be with Gajeel and in a home but instead you turned her into a war agent. That isn't the life Juvia wants. She is tired of everyone casting her aside and she doesn't want to be feared." Natsu said without any hesitation to Jose's harden glare at him. He just smirked,

"Your magical power is almost near Makarov's. You are like his hidden weapon, you are quite the mage Salamander. I will enjoy killing you." Jose then took on his sadist personality that still didn't cause Natsu to falter.

"You can try and you will have to face them again. And I mean when you are weaken." Natsu said and Jose was clutching his knuckles until they turn white and grind his teeth, ignoring how much it stings. It was true, he could try to kill Natsu but he will have to face three enraged Fairy Tail Mages who are two S-class candidates and one herself. He will never have the energy left to pull this off.

"I am going to try it anyways!" Jose was still stubborn in which he called himself proud. "Phantom Lord is the best and Fairy Tail should stay second fiddle! **Deddo Uēvu**!" Jose said and extends his right arm sideways and generate several of his ghosts around it, which start circling it in spirals. He subsequently shapes such ghosts into a destructive wave of **Yami no Mahō** which is sent rushing at the enemy, splitting anything in its path, including the ground itself.

"This war will never help you Jose Porla." Natsu said while activating the **Sutōmu Meiru** once again but this time he channeled his magic to his left pointer and middle finger. **"Karyū no Ao Re-za!"** Out of those fingers was a beam of blue light that melted the stone and metal along its path and hit Jose's **Deddo Uēvu** head on.

Natsu braced himself when a dust cloud emerged when the two spells collided. It paid off when ghostly figure of black in cloaks with red eyes emerged to try and tackle Natsu. "You keep using your **Shēdo** all the time. I will admit that you are a master but doesn't that just get boring the more you use it?" Natsu said off hand and smirked when more and more come as if Jose had took offense to that comment.

"Shut up and die!" Jose sent more and more **Shēdo** at Natsu who will continue to dodge them until he was surrounded by them. They then piled up on him endlessly, Jose smirked sadist the whole time. "Now Die!"

"I think not!" Jose lost his cool again when his **Shēdo** were sent off by a sudden water barrier that emerged around Natsu. The latter then calmed his hands together and Jose was engulfed in water and not just any water, but boiling sea water!

"Arrgh! I have enough of you! Die!" Jose furiously swiped his hand across, somehow generating a chain explosion that was Natsu had dodged with his **Senkou Suteppu**. "Die! Die! DIE!" Jose used the same spell over and over again until there was barley anything left of this guild hall. **"Deddo Vēvu!"**

"Jose, I also grow tired of this. And now taste it! The power of Deltastrom (Guess who that is!)! **Arashiryu no Hono**!" Jose could only see a bright light surrounded by dark clouds and fierce thick winds before it all generated a typhoon that engulfed his **Deddo Vēvu** and soon engulf him too. After a while, a thick cloud covered the Master of Phantom Lord but Natsu wasn't relaxing. "You can fool Gray and Elfman and even Erza but you can't do me."

"You are really starting to get really annoying brat!" Causing the dust to suddenly settle rapidly, showing that Jose was still in the game but with his clothes in tatters and burns and cuts all over his body. "Take this and die!" Natsu widened his eyes as he glowed a dark energy and felt great pain surging all over his body.

His friends even those from afar were horrified to see Natsu's body being teared apart by pure magic. That is until Natsu stood his ground and covered himself with fire and then water. Then the magic just disappeared. **"Kurushimi Shea-do?"** (3) Natsu said a spell that not even Erza recognized, "that magic was outlawed and yet you dare use it? The Magic Council will never allow you to stay a Legal Guild after this."

"And what do I care about some wrinkled old crones that waste their days in golden chairs and rotting away to slushes doing paperwork!? They can drop dead for all I care! I will make Phantom Lord the only guild in Fiore once I am down with Fairy Tail! And the Magical Council can kiss my ass!" Jose was now lost in his anger and frustration. Natsu just smirked and then levitated up in the air like a balloon until he stopped half way up to the ceiling.

"In that case, I won't regret doing this." Natsu moved his right arm in various swipes until a magical circle had appeared in front of him. Gray and Elfman didn't know this spell but Erza and Jose did.

" **Abisu Bureiku**!? And you lecture me on using forbidden spells! You are nothing but a clouded head brat!"

"Natsu don't do it! You will destroy all of Magnolia!" Erza yelled out for Natsu with her broken body holding her back.

"Then you better stop me before that happens because with all this spare magic in the air, it won't matter who casts it. Phantom Lord will get the blame." Natsu said and then smirked at Jose who was so beaten and his spirit down, he could only sink to his knees. "It is ironic isn't it Jose Porla? You tried to use this to wipe us out but instead this will bring the ruin of your guild forever. Farewell!" Natsu unleashed the magic blast that had created an explosion of dark energy and annihilated the half of the guild hall that Jose was on as well as the ocean beneath it. Juvia had to hurry and bring Happy and Lucy to safety from that dark spell.

Checking the damage and saw that he done the Minimum damage as possible, Natsu finally relaxed his stance and his godly presence disappeared in an instant.

"Natsu!"

"Natsu-sama!"

Voices tried to reach out for Natsu who was about to hit the ground hard but instead the hand of a giant caught him. "I should hit you on the head so hard that you will drill into the ground like a nail. But I guess that you are just getting too big from your britches and you did save Magnolia."

Natsu smiled for once since he recognized that voice anywhere. "I am sorry that after promising to you, I had to use it."

"Save your breath for the soldiers who want answers from us." Makarov had finally gotten well again just in time to see his supposed 'rival' finally get it in the end. "Anyway, it was still genius Natsu." Makarov whispered into Natsu's ear while they both enjoy a smirk of themselves.

"The war is over! We won!" Makarov announced as soon as he made himself known to his guild and the public. Now Natsu will have to face the council on the usage of Lost Magic and Forbidden spells and especially to his fellow guild mates. That is one exciting but crazy life ahead.

End of Chapter 1.

 ***Here is yet another story I am going to find myself working on if you can provide me with feedback like always. I actually came up with that just last night was only able to come up with so much before it need to get some sleep. I hope that it isn't messy as a result.**

 **Let me know if you think that Natsu is overpowered. I will then tone it all down a bit for your sakes. I don't want to make Natsu a god from the very first chapter. He just awakened his new and permanent look and magical abilities. I will explain in another chapter where he got those powers. Tell me what you think!***

 **I am making Juvia a good girl this time so she never fought against Gray like in the manga and anime.**

 **I give credit of this spell to the author of the story called Fairy Tail's Lightning Shadow until it was removed. I am merely giving it a Romanize name to make it more like the manga like the other spells.**

 **You can call it similar to the canon Lost Magic called Magiruti Sensu (Maguilty Sense) but I saw that every single spell used was to introduce pain as it is happening. This spell takes in all the pain in a certain time span depending on the Magic input; it can even take all the pain one can feel for years all at once.**

 **Translations:**

 **Doragon Reiki – Dragon Aura (Personally Made)**

 **Tetsuryū no Uroko – Iron Dragon's Scales**

 **Sutōmu Meiru – Storm Mail**

 **Emera Baramu – Emera Beam**

 **Tetsuryū no Hōkō – Iron Dragon's Roar**

 **Ēra – Aera**

 **Senkou Suteppu – Flash Step (The credit goes to the author of Fairy Tail's Lightning Shadow)**

 **Kumo Keta Kanadzuchi – Cloud Column Hammer (Personally Made)**

 **Kuuki Hebi Heki – Air Wall Burst (Personally Made)**

 **Teiku Ōbā Bīsuto Ude – Take Over Beast Arm**

 **Bīsuto Sōru: Teiku Ōbā Furubodi – Beast Soul: Full Body Take Over**

 **Kansō Mahō – Requip Magic**

 **Deddo Uēvu – Dead Wave**

 **Yami no Mahō – Darkness Magic**

 **Karyū no Ao Re-za – Fire Dragon's Blue Laser (Personally Created)**

 **Shēdo – Shade**

 **Arashiryu no Hono – Storm Dragon's Roar (Personally Made)**

 **Kurushimi Shea-do – Suffering Shared (Personally Made)**


	2. Things to Finish and Things to Start

Firestorm

Things to Finish and Things to Start

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

Fairy Tail – Normal Text

"Fairy Tail" – Spoken Text

' _Fairy Tail'_ – Thoughts

 **Fairy Tail** – Spells and Magic

 _Previously on Firestorm,_

" _Natsu don't do it! You will destroy all of Magnolia!" Erza yelled out for Natsu with her broken body holding her back._

" _Then you better stop me before that happens because with all this spare magic in the air, it won't matter who casts it. Phantom Lord will get the blame." Natsu said and then smirked at Jose who was so beaten and his spirit down, he could only sink to his knees. "It is ironic isn't it Jose Porla? You tried to use this to wipe us out but instead this will bring the ruin of your guild forever. Farewell!" Natsu unleashed the magic blast that had created an explosion of dark energy and annihilated the half of the guild hall that Jose was on as well as the ocean beneath it. Juvia had to hurry and bring Happy and Lucy to safety from that dark spell._

 _Checking the damage and saw that he done the Minimum damage as possible, Natsu finally relaxed his stance and his godly presence disappeared in an instant._

" _Natsu!"_

" _Natsu-sama!"_

 _Voices tried to reach out for Natsu who was about to hit the ground hard but instead the hand of a giant caught him. "I should hit you on the head so hard that you will drill into the ground like a nail. But I guess that you are just getting too big from your britches and you did save Magnolia."_

 _Natsu smiled for once since he recognized that voice anywhere. "I am sorry that after promising to you, I had to use it."_

" _Save your breath for the soldiers who want answers from us." Makarov had finally gotten well again just in time to see his supposed 'rival' finally get it in the end. "Anyway, it was still genius Natsu." Makarov whispered into Natsu's ear while they both enjoy a smirk of themselves._

" _The war is over! We won!" Makarov announced as soon as he made himself known to his guild and the public. Now Natsu will have to face the council on the usage of Lost Magic and Forbidden spells and especially to his fellow guild mates. That is one exciting but crazy life ahead._

"Get to work for goodness sakes! We have a schedule that we need to follow!" Erza shouted while in a construction worker's uniform and carrying a stick of lumber effortlessly over her shoulder. Everyone flinched at the volume of her voice.

But not Natsu, he was too busy with the construction to even listen to Erza. "Nails." Natsu said simply while stretching out his hand to seemingly no one until a box filled with nails of various sizes had entered his hand via touching the palm. "Thanks." Natsu said and got back to work with some lumber and using those nails to keep them together. Everyone was just curious as too offered him those nails since they didn't see anyone walk up to Natsu.

Then a smell in the air had penetrated his nose and made his hair strands to straight up like soldiers to attention. Natsu turned on a dime only to see someone that he just could stand and didn't like one bit. "Hello loser, I see that you are terrible liar. And don't think that now you can use wind tunnels and sparks that you are at the same level as me."

It was Laxus Dreyar, grandson of Makarov Dreyar. Laxus is a very tall and muscular young man with orange eyes; his hair is slicked back, its numerous spiky strands pointing backwards, though some falls down in a small tuft on his forehead. He has a distinct lightning bolt-shaped scar on his right eye, and much like his father and grandfather, his eyes have dark circles, with each of them possessing a single, prominent eyelash jutting outwards. Laxus is almost always seen wearing his signature "Sound Pod" model of Magic Headphones, with his favorite music being Classic Rock & Roll. His black Fairy Tail stamp is located on his left rib cage, and is surrounded by a large tribal tattoo, which extends up to his left shoulder and covers part of the corresponding upper back. Right now he is donned in a leopard-print, orange tunic with dark-lined sleeves reaching down below his elbows, and fur on the lower edges. He sported a bright red cape, tied on the front with a garish knot, which bore a large, lighter Fairy Tail symbol on the back, and loose, baggy dark pants tucked inside light metal greaves. Around his waist was a simple belt to which he attached the device linked to his Magic Headphones. He also had a small chain tied around his right wrist. His outfit changed drastically later on; he started wearing more traditional and elegant attire, composed of a shirt bearing the same pattern as his old tunic, green pants held up by a belt with a design similar to his shirt's, sporting a buckle adorned by a large ace of spades, and simple shoes. He also donned a large, brown coat with light brown fur trimming around the neck and the sleeves' edges, draped over his shoulders like a cape.

Natsu was scowling at the sight of those two S-class mages dishing it all out on how Laxus neglected to help his own guild against Phantom Lord. Then he had an idea,

"Hey Lucy, Cana! Over here!" Natsu yelled out to the two well grown women and they approached Natsu, not really caring why he did. But they will soon do the opposite.

Cana is a tall, slim, young woman with an ample bust and tan skin. She has long, mid-back length brown hair with varying shades of color, having been seen as bright brown, black, and, ultimately, plain brown. Two shoulder-length strands of hair frame her face, with the left one starting from a prominent, high fringe. Her hair is curlier in the manga than in the anime, in which it appears more thick and wavy. Cana has large brown eyes and visibly long eyelashes;

She possesses a very voluptuous figure, with large breasts and curvy hips, which, over time, steadily become more defined. Her black Fairy Tail stamp is located on the lower left part of her abdomen, right above her hips. Cana's fingernails, while usually shown to be cut back and uncolored, are sometimes kept long and adorned by nail polish of different colors. Cana's shapely upper body is usually left largely exposed, with most of her attires being distinctively scanty: her standard outfit consists of a light blue bikini top which features a camouflage pattern, a pair of capri pants, with two bands hanging from each leg and a light belt covered in heart motifs loosely tied around the waist. She completes her general outfit by wearing a pair of high-heeled sandals. She also had a pair of metal bracelets adorning her biceps, bearing an incision composed of many "A"s, and three simple, round metal bracelets on her right wrist.

"Lucy that is Laxus Dreyar. He is the Master's grandson and thus going to inherit this guild but I heard something about him. He said that he will fight in our next war if you will marry him Lucy and you will strip in front of him Cana." Natsu put it bluntly, placing the guilty light on the smug young man who was unaware of the anger growing over those two women. They never liked these facts one bit.

"Marry you!?"

"Strip for you!?"

Lucy and Cana all moved faster than lightning and slapped Laxus on both sides so strong that he nearly dug a hole in the ground by how hard he was spilling like a drill. That got Laxus's attention for sure and he then stared at the women.

"I don't you how you bitches know that but you are going to be mine right…!" Laxus was charging at the stunned women by his peed only to realize a little too late that he ran into the Master instead. Everyone was gross that Laxus acted gay around the Master.

"Consider that payment for ordering me to hide my storm powers and even threatened to ruin my friendships with everyone if I should Old Man." Natsu said and this time, everyone was staring at the Master with looks of disgust and disbelief. They were wondering just why Laxus ended up in front of the master instead of a scared Lucy and a still disgusted Cana. The former just happened to notice some kind of yellow ball or two that vanished when Laxus was sent a good five feet from the women.

"Master." Erza then spoke in a tone that was the one she used when she was angry. No doubt the old man is going to get it in the end. Natsu just chuckled, someone he always did get the last laugh no matter who he was messing with. It may be a gift or a curse, it all up to one being asked.

XXXXX

Elsewhere, at the ruins of the former Phantom Lord guild. After Phantom Lord was defeated by Fairy Tail when Natsu took out the Ace and Master, the guild was demanded for good and most of the surviving members were either missing or arrested for illegal guild war. But not Gajeel,

He found it to be oddly comfortable being among the metal scrapings. Too bad for a **Testu Doragon Sureiyā** that can consume metal and any other type of iron, he couldn't even move his mouth for a taste and he was hungry. Too bad that he was too proud to admit that until someone approached him and stuffed a loose piece of metal into his mouth.

"Eat it. I need to talk to you." Gajeel couldn't say a word with his body hurting all over and too exhausted to move and scratch the itch on his nose. Instead, all he could do was turn his neck to see the one mage Gajeel wanted to see the least of all.

He could have growled in a way to tell Natsu Dragneel in all of his stupid and sun basked glory to go away and leave him be but instead the growl of an empty stomach was heard. Gajeel just munched on the piece of iron in his mouth before he suddenly had the energy to eat the other loose metal and stuff his mouth of bolts, steel and iron wires.

"Don't think that you have sugar coated me into listening to you Salamander." Gajeel still had his stubborn pride. Natsu sighed,

"I figured as much jerk. All I want to know is where you learned your magic. You are the first **Doragon Sureiyā** I ever met. Everyone else just got their magic out of a spell book, not me. A dragon taught me and I want to know if a dragon taught you." Natsu explained and faced Gajeel again after looking away for a given period of time. "Now spell it!"

"Shut up." Gajeel just muttered gruffly until he found himself deep in the pillar he was resting his head on, with the courteously of Natsu's fist that came like lightning. And it did. "Oww." Gajeel moaned as Natsu looked over his poor excuse for a body. "Fine. Metalicana."

Natsu raised an eyebrow to that name. It was unfamiliar at all. "And who is that?"

"Metalicana is the dragon of iron and the one who took me in and taught me my magic." Gajeel clarified and Natsu nodded but the latter still wanted more of this.

"Well my Dragon was named Igneel and he disappeared after teaching me my magic over fire. Where is yours?" Natsu said and Gajeel barely said a word until,

"I don't know." And just like that but Gajeel saw Natsu clinched his fist, about to hit the former all over again. "I mean it. I really don't know!" Gajeel suddenly lost his pride and acted like a child who wanted to be believed in his claim. Natsu just raised his eyebrow but never lowered his guard. "He just vanished all of a sudden and when I am asleep so I never saw he leave or where he was going."

Natsu then relaxed his arm and fist, "So did mine. He went up and disappeared on July 7 of X777. How about you?" Natsu said and Gajeel's shocked expression was enough. "I see, this can't be a coincidence but that brings us no closer to finding them out. It is like the dragons are where neither one of us can find them." Natsu said but while his words made no sense even to himself, reality was giggling and chuckling in any way you prefer.

"Well never mind. I really don't care about all this and I need you to leave." Gajeel tried to get up but his legs were still tired and rusty so he had to turn to that same pillar for support. Natsu, of course, was not amused.

"You can lie to me but you shouldn't lie to yourself. Not when you are this lonely Gajeel Redfox. Unlike you, I will keep looking for Igneel and if I learn anything about Metalicana, you will be the first to know." Natsu said while preparing to leave himself but Gajeel wasn't going to let him go like that.

"And why should I ever listen to words from you!?" Gajeel shouted but Natsu never stirred, just smirked.

"Because we are both **Doragon Sureiyā**. We are so rare that we will support and stick up for one another. I am sure you will do the same in the near future." Natsu said which only infuriated Gajeel who struggled to look tough with his still fragile state.

Natsu ignored Gajeel's ranting about still being enemies and promised to kill Natsu if they met again. The former never lost his smirk was happy to finally meet a fellow **Doragon Sureiyā**.

XXXXX

Later, it was time to turn in for the night and Natsu was walking down the streets of Magnolia. Happy already went to their cottage in the woods because Natsu 'let it slip about the salmon he was going to eat'; the blue cat wanted it first. Then he noticed Lucy, walking on the edge of the river without a care in the world as well as playfully ignoring the warnings of the fish men who greet her like that every time. Natsu decided to be a little mischievous.

"Boo!" Natsu had snuck up on Lucy and made her screech in panic before starting to lose her balance. Thankfully Natsu had grabbed Lucy by the arm and pulled her onto the sidewalk. "That will teach you to be careless." Natsu said in his own playful tone that only got him a punch in the gut. It wasn't very strong but Natsu reeled in just to make Lucy feel little better.

"Don't do that! Why did you have to scare me!? And to think I was in debit to you for saving me!" Lucy started to rant but it will take a lot stronger conviction in a tone to get Natsu to cry which Lucy started to do.

"I lived in a life in which I can't afford to relax too much. I have also gotten a little resentful to those who take life for granted. I just didn't want to feel that way around you Lucy." That pure honesty in that voice and Lucy understood perfectly. "And you forgot someone to thank." Lucy leaned her head to side like a quizzical bird.

Then the river came to life in a way until Lucy was able to see who was causing this. "Juvia doesn't like to be forgotten. She loves it when she does." Out came the familiar blue haired girl with the rain and water body.

"Sorry Juvia. I guess that Natsu has a point." Lucy said, trying to be as honest as she can. Juvia just walked until she was in solid form on the sidewalk.

"That is just fine, you are in good relations with Natsu-sama and Juvia is on good relations with Natsu-sama so I can't stay mad with you." Lucy just nodded a little crept out with Juvia's way of talking. "I just want to know that if you two are going to stay the night, Juvia will like to tag along."

"EHH!?" Lucy then got all red in the face. Then she lost her voice in her shutter until,

"Juvia, you are no longer bound by anyone or anything." Natsu said, "You may do what you want." Juvia's eyes let up and she hugged Natsu.

"Thank you Natsu-sama!" Juvia was too engrossed in her mad hug to notice on how Lucy felt a little unappreciated. It was her residence they were talking about and they seem to act like it was theirs instead.

"Hey!" Lucy shouted to get their attention, "HEEY!" That one really got the glances of everyone within a hundred yards but Lucy ignored them. "If you need to sleep at my place and tear it up, you will use the floor but not my bed. Got it?"

Natsu just grinned like a little kid about to get a little getting even. "Fine Lucy. But Juvia will have to sleep with me on the floor then." Natsu smirked when he said those expressions on the girls when they heard it.

"W-what…w-why are you…" Lucy stuttered which really confused her, was she really that uncomfortable that another woman will be sleeping with Natsu? How can that be?  
"If you don't want that to happen then we all can share a bed. I promise that I will behave and give you some space." Now that was something that a rapist will say but Natsu really meant it and Lucy knew it. It was tempting to pass on having a 'creepy' woman sleeping in the same bed as her. Even one that can turn into water at will.

"Fine. Just don't wet the bed because I am not changing the sheets if you do and that means you too!" Lucy surrendered after a while of trying to sort out her feelings. Lucy, of course, was not a swallow woman but since she had to see things happen in order to understand them better so she will take this the same way. But Lucy can't forget Juvia who looked a little sheepish and nodded while looking down.

"Okay Lucy. You are a good girl, I like you." Natsu said but whispered those last three words in her ear in order to play with her. Natsu made it his last day achievement by making Lucy blush but not retort.

End of Chapter 2.

 ***What do you think!? I hope it is good and I have been trying to enjoy the school year but soon it will be time for my first exams. And I can't afford to fall behind on studying. Wish me luck!***

 **Translations:**

 **Testu Doragon Sureiyā – Iron Dragon Slayer**


	3. Akane Resort

Firestorm

Akane Resort, Where Nightmares and Painful Memories Return

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

Fairy Tail – Normal Text

"Fairy Tail" – Spoken Text

'Fairy Tail' – Thoughts

 **Fairy Tail** – Spells and Magic

 _Previously on Firestorm,_

 _Later, it was time to turn in for the night and Natsu was walking down the streets of Magnolia. Happy already went to their cottage in the woods because Natsu 'let it slip about the salmon he was going to eat'; the blue cat wanted it first. Then he noticed Lucy, walking on the edge of the river without a care in the world as well as playfully ignoring the warnings of the fish men who greet her like that every time. Natsu decided to be a little mischievous._

 _"Boo!" Natsu had snuck up on Lucy and made her screech in panic before starting to lose her balance. Thankfully Natsu had grabbed Lucy by the arm and pulled her onto the sidewalk. "That will teach you to be careless." Natsu said in his own playful tone that only got him a punch in the gut. It wasn't very strong but Natsu reeled in just to make Lucy feel little better._

 _"Don't do that! Why did you have to scare me!? And to think I was in debit to you for saving me!" Lucy started to rant but it will take a lot stronger conviction in a tone to get Natsu to cry which Lucy started to do._

 _"I lived in a life in which I can't afford to relax too much. I have also gotten a little resentful to those who take life for granted. I just didn't want to feel that way around you Lucy." That pure honesty in that voice and Lucy understood perfectly. "And you forgot someone to thank." Lucy leaned her head to side like a quizzical bird._

 _Then the river came to life in a way until Lucy was able to see who was causing this. "Juvia doesn't like to be forgotten. She loves it when she does." Out came the familiar blue haired girl with the rain and water body._

 _"Sorry Juvia. I guess that Natsu has a point." Lucy said, trying to be as honest as she can. Juvia just walked until she was in solid form on the sidewalk._

 _"That is just fine, you are in good relations with Natsu-sama and Juvia is on good relations with Natsu-sama so I can't stay mad with you." Lucy just nodded a little crept out with Juvia's way of talking. "I just want to know that if you two are going to stay the night, Juvia will like to tag along."_

 _"EHH!?" Lucy then got all red in the face. Then she lost her voice in her shutter until,_

 _"Juvia, you are no longer bound by anyone or anything." Natsu said, "You may do what you want." Juvia's eyes let up and she hugged Natsu._

 _"Thank you Natsu-sama!" Juvia was too engrossed in her mad hug to notice on how Lucy felt a little unappreciated. It was her residence they were talking about and they seem to act like it was theirs instead._

 _"Hey!" Lucy shouted to get their attention, "HEEY!" That one really got the glances of everyone within a hundred yards but Lucy ignored them. "If you need to sleep at my place and tear it up, you will use the floor but not my bed. Got it?"_

 _Natsu just grinned like a little kid about to get a little getting even. "Fine Lucy. But Juvia will have to sleep with me on the floor then." Natsu smirked when he said those expressions on the girls when they heard it._

 _"W-what…w-why are you…" Lucy stuttered which really confused her, was she really that uncomfortable that another woman will be sleeping with Natsu? How can that be?_

 _"If you don't want that to happen then we all can share a bed. I promise that I will behave and give you some space." Now that was something that a rapist will say but Natsu really meant it and Lucy knew it. It was tempting to pass on having a 'creepy' woman sleeping in the same bed as her. Even one that can turn into water at will._

 _"Fine. Just don't wet the bed because I am not changing the sheets if you do and that means you too!" Lucy surrendered after a while of trying to sort out her feelings. Lucy, of course, was not a swallow woman but since she had to see things happen in order to understand them better so she will take this the same way. But Lucy can't forget Juvia who looked a little sheepish and nodded while looking down._

 _"Okay Lucy. You are a good girl, I like you." Natsu said but whispered those last three words in her ear in order to play with her. Natsu made it his last day achievement by making Lucy blush but not retort._

"So now you're one of Lucy's Spirits?" Natsu said to the biggest surprise of the week. After hearing how Loke had left the guild for no apparent reason, Natsu noticed that Lucy had a good idea on what was going on. With his sense of smell, Natsu was able to help Lucy catch up with Loke and found him in front of a grave.

A grave that belonged to a former model and Celestial Spirit Mage like Lucy but was a different person altogether. Lucy loved her Spirits while this woman, named Karen Lilica, treated them like toys to abuse and neglect. Karen was a horrible person that wore very fancy and shiny clothing that made her seem like a role model for every female mage. And one of his spirits, of the Golden Zodiac Gate of the Lion named Leo, had defied her when Karen went too far; forcing another of her spirits to stay in the Human world for seven entire days as punishment.

Celestial Spirits are immortal as long as they spend as little time in the Human World as possible and on the convenience of their summoned but the longer they stayed in the Human World, the sooner they were perish. Leo had prevented Karen from summoning any of her spirits and thus, disabling her only form of magic. And since Karen was a member of a magic guild, she was not allowed to go on missions if she couldn't use magic. Meanwhile, Leo adapted to the lethal elements of the Human World to his existence as a Celestial Spirit but by the time that happen, Karen had died.

She foolishly defied not only her agreement to not use her magic for a month but she tried to go on a mission bare handed and perished as a result. Leo and the rest of Karen's spirits were freed from her contact but Leo had a guilty conscience and felt that he had indirectly caused a human to die. And Celestial Spirits are not supposed to cause their summoners to be killed, both directly and indirectly.

Leo said that he had spent three entire years in the Celestial Spirit ever since that day and when he found Fairy Tail, he wanted to spend the rest of his time enjoying all there is to being a human. And the way he did it was to be the biggest ladies' man in all of Fiore and then break up with them when he felt that he was going to be sent back to the Celestial Spirit World and face his punishment at the hand of the dimension's ruler.

But Lucy won't have it. Even after seeing the massive and impressive figure that defined the Celestial Spirit King, she defended Loke and even risked potential exhaustion of her magical reserves to summon every single one of her spirits at once; to show that helping a friend in any way should never be a crime. Lucy poured in all of her love for all Celestial Spirts, to show that she will never be another Karen to Loke or by his true name of Leo. The Celestial Spirit King said that, after all that, he will give Leo another chance and this time, the Spirit from the Lion's Gate will do better for a much better summoner.

Back to the present,

"Yes that's right. Lucy accepted my key as I left for the realm of all Celestial Spirits again and became one of her Spirits." Leo said while still retaining the outfit he used as Loke of Fairy Tail when he actually wears a much more wild hair style and a tuxedo.

"Then you really fooled me because you smell more like a human and I have been around Lucy's spirits plenty of times." Natsu responded while casting a very usually perceptive look around Leo. "I mean, that mermaid smelled like a fish and that perverted cow smelled like an actual cow but you don't smell like a lion."

"Yeah, and a lion is a grownup cat right?" Happy walked in before Leo could say anything else on the subject. He just kneeled down with a calm smile,

"That is right, Happy."

"That is WRONG!" Lucy shouted in immediate retort and then screamed when Leo picked her up like a dead deer. "Put me down!"

"We need to talk about our future." Leo said but never got far when he felt a really painful grip on his neck and turned around to see Natsu staring him down with eyes that could only belong to demons.

"Lucy said…put…her…DOWN!" Natsu said in a twisted voice and probably got tired of delaying when he electrocuted Leo while surprisingly, not harming Lucy at all. She just fell to a light thud but ignored to see Leo on the ground, smoking like a roasted pig. "Sorry about that Lucy, harming one of your own Spirits."

Natsu said with an ashamed look on his face that made Lucy raise her eyebrows in sympathy. "That's okay. I appreciated it anyways. I just need time to adjust to it." Lucy said before walking up and slightly kissing Natsu on the cheek. "You are a real romantic Natsu. I will rather fall for your words than Leo's. Nothing will change that."

It was whisper that Natsu had heard clearly anyways so he nodded. "Okay Lucy, I will remember." Lucy giggled and smiled until they heard groaning coming from behind them both.

"That was mean Natsu-san, it is not like you should judge me on being so perverted with my mistress." Leo said until he noticed two things; one, Natsu was grinning like a madman with a little nasty spark on his forefinger and two, Lucy had a similar smile and his key in hand. "Never mind, just wanted to give you all these." Leo changed the subject and dove into his pockets in a hurry. He took out several tickets to show to the couple who raised their eyebrows at it.

"I was going to share these with my girlfriends but now I have no use for them." Leo said and when Natsu took them all, Lucy wasted no time returning him back to the Celestial Spirit World. Afterwards, they got a much better look at those tickets.

"Wow. Loke got these for his girlfriends. I was wondering why he was starving himself to death and saving all those Jewels for." Natsu said before showing what the tickets were for and chuckled to see Lucy's eyes widen.

"These are for the Akane Resort! That is one of the most expensive places to have a vacation in all of Fiore!" Lucy couldn't help but yell at the top of her voice in disbelief. Gray and Happy hurried to see what was going on and also saw those tickets before nearly having a mental breakdown; those tickets are so expensive, the average person could only afford one in their lifetime.

"That damm Loke had been holding out on us! That lovesick bum!" Gray said in excitement until he noticed that Lucy was subconsciously holding the tickets to herself, as if she didn't want to share with anyone but Natsu who seemed to the one Lucy was leaning on as she held the tickets. "Hey! There is enough for six people each with those tickets! Hand them over!" Gray shouted in retort and stuck out his hand and arm to compliment his statement.

"Yes, let's go." This time, everyone turned to see Erza waiting on them with a cart filled with luggage and her hand on the handle. She looked ready to go anywhere, Erza must have heard those two outbursts about those tickets. Gray and Happy didn't care because with Erza wanting to go, Lucy and Natsu couldn't say 'no'. But instead,

"We can't leave yet." Natsu said and when everyone looked in his direction, "There is only five of us and if we do go, that last ticket will be wasted. These tickets expire midnight of the day when we arrive at the Resort. Take a better look." Natsu said pointing to the other tickets that Gray, Happy and Erza had 'received' from Lucy. Yet despite how Lucy was a little pissed off that they took a ticket from her, they all noticed the expiration date on the tickets and had to agree with Natsu; that sixth ticket was just going to be a useless piece of paper unless they can get one final person to join them.

"That is why Juvia is coming." They all turned to see Natsu approach the large pile of lumber and gently revealed that the ex-Phantom Lord Mage who ultimately helped out during the Guild War had been peering on their own conversation. And yet despite how the Fairy Tail mages knew about Juvia's weirdness, no one found any words to protest. They now have tickets for everyone.

XXXXX

When they arrived at the Resort, they spent most of the day on the beach. Swimming in the ocean water, making sandcastles, playing volleyball, the Fairy Tail mages had fun until the sun went down. When that happened, it was too dark to spend any more time on the beach and was a prefect night to spend in the Casino that is located at the Akane Resort.

And yet there was someone who was still outdoors. Erza was relaxing in a beach chair while retaining her bikini that barley covered everything there is to her figure. She had to fend off all those perverts and unfaithful boyfriends from the beach who nearly go their necks snapped either to get a better look or when their girlfriends slapped them on the cheeks; nevertheless, those angry girls banned their boys from kissing for a month and told them to sleep on the couches tonight. Erza just didn't know why, with her highs status lifestyle and her beauty that she couldn't get a boyfriend for herself.

However, all that was at the beach and now Erza had another thing in mind. She was exhausted from all the fun she spent with her fellow Fairy Tail Mages and dozed off. But when she tried to sleep soundly, Erza instead had to focus on some painful memories. Memories of people being forced into harsh labor that could only be labeled as slavery. When those slaves in question were punished by their owners who wore strange robes. They were on their high chairs, demanding that the workers to increase their work. And then all Erza saw and heard were fire and screams respectably.

"Erza!" The said redhead woke up drenched in sweat but not alone. She saw a head of salmon and blonde hair staring her down. "Oh thank goodness you woke up."

"Natsu? Lucy?" Erza hadn't realized that she couldn't see because she was crying in her sleep. Clearing her eyesight, she saw that the pair were wearing formal clothes. "What is…?"

"We were going to join the others in the Casino down below when we heard whimpering coming from your room. We then saw that you were having a nightmare and we had a hard time trying to get you to wake up." Natsu said and Lucy nodded at every word.

Erza then realized that they did agree to meet up there when the sun went down. She nearly forgot when she wanted to relax after all that fun while burning sunlight. "Sorry Natsu, Lucy. This will only take a minute." Erza said and in seconds, she used her **Kansō Mahō** to change into a formal dress that only magnified her beauty. "What do you think?"

"I think that you are really to gamble that Casino out of business Erza. Now let's go." Natsu said and took Lucy by his arm by which she clutched as if she was a very lucky girl on a date. Erza shook her head and followed them down to the large Casino that indeed made up the entire basement of the resort.

Later,

"SIR! This casino does not tolerate such behavior!" One of the employees yelled at one of the tables were a game of solitaire resulted in a heated argument that was disturbing the rest of the customers.

"B-but that guy must be cheating!" One of the customers had challenged Natsu to a game an hour ago and won but now, he was losing five sessions in a row. "It is impossible for a punk like that to get lucky that fast!"

"For your information, you challenged me on both accounts and now you are complaining about losing? You are nothing but a solitaire bully." Natsu said calmly and while Lucy smirking, still clutching his arm. "Why do you think I invited _them_ to watch?" Natsu pointed to an angry crowd that was glaring at his opponent who cowered at the sight; he had won games with them with _his_ cheating and even had the nerve to bully them about it, until now.

"Well now we have all the money we can ever hold, let's go see how the others are doing." Natsu said with bulging pockets agreeing with him. When they checked on Gray and Happy, the duo were trying to keep themselves from getting thrown out of the Casino because of the former wearing boxers in public. Turning to Erza and Juvia, they seemed to be on a roll with their own winning streak so they were just fine.

[Hey you two. Don't you see all the dandies in this stinking joint?] Now that was voice that didn't sound human at all. It was like some kind of robot was talking since the words seemed to be in a rectangular voice. When the couple turned into that direction, they soon found out that they were speaking too soon.

It was a man possessing an average height and a regular-toned body. His most distinctive feature is his whole body form, which consists of geometrical shapes and resembles that of blocks. He has black hair, an oddly-shaped chin, and has thick lips. He wore a royal blue suit with a white collared shirt and red necktie that were rectangular and block-like as well. He also wore black, oval-shaped sunglasses, a boater hat, and a white scarf can be seen hanging loosely around his neck.

"Natsu?" Lucy felt a little frighten by how this man was like a bunch of blocks put together. Meanwhile, she was silently taking back all the comments on her guild mates as the weirdest people she ever met.

"I never saw that man before. I never saw a person looking like that." Natsu answered while pushing Lucy closer to his proximity where she held on tightly, like on a lifeline in a storm.

[Let me show you what I mean by dandies. They are everywhere.] This man started to spin in his rotational chair. [After all there are only two ways to live. You can either live like a dandy…] he then suddenly charged from his chair with speeds that surprised both mages and then slammed them into the wall directly behind them, sticking a gun into Natsu's mouth! [You can drop down and die. Dandy?]

Meanwhile, where Gray was with Happy and Juvia, the two were having a little argument regarding how they were nearly kicked out. Gray, as always, never admitted to his habit of stripping subconsciously no matter how many times Happy told him that. Juvia just wanted to keep the two happy since he had it with all the stares from sitting with Erza at one of the gambling tables.

That is until Juvia was slapped aside, despite being a woman who can turn into water to absorb attacks better. Gray and Happy lost interest in their argument and looked up to see a giant of a man staring down on them.

He a very massive, tall and muscular young man, with his overly large arms and hands. His mildly long dark hair possessed two prominent bangs curving outwards on the front, framing and partially covering the upper part of his face. He had dark eyes and a wide, rectangular face, with a flat nose and a noticeably prominent jaw. His left eye was covered in a simple, dark eyepatch, held up by an extremely slim rope, with a thin scar emerging from under it and going down diagonally on his cheek. His massive jaw was obscured by an armored metal plate, bearing lines of studs on its upper edges and two side protrusions jutting upwards, plus a set of teeth-like ornaments, overall resembling a skeletal jaw. The top of his head was covered in a light cloth wrapped around it, tied on the back, where a pair of long wrappings were left hanging over his neck, with another one hanging on the right of his face; such headgear bore a great resemblance to a turban.

"You are Gray Fullbuster of Fairy Tail right?" He spoke in a very deep and menacing tone. Gray could only nod as he did noticed this man's ability to shove a woman like Juvia aside so easily; she is a mage that was once an S-rank despite the difference in the standards between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord.

"Where is Erza?"

[Where is Erza? Dandy?]

As fate would have it as some kind of a joke to have both this giant of a man and the one made from blocks to demand the same thing. It was just too bad that they won't get it out of any of their targets. It was just how Fairy Tail works, never sell a comrade out. But Erza is still doomed to return to where her nightmares are reminding her off

End of Chapter 3.

 ***So what do you think? I hoped that after starting the story right after Natsu's ultimate victory over Gajeel and Jose that ended the illegal Guild War in Fiore, I will then begin the Tower of Heaven arc next like so. I do want to please you all.***

 **Translations:**

 **Kansō Mahō – Requip Magic**


End file.
